DBZ- The 3rd sayian
by Smicc
Summary: A new evil threat a new sayian 'nuff said review please and no flames!


"Where'd that kid get so much energy?" said a Shocked father named Gohan. "Don't you remember yourself?!" said a surprised Crilian, "Not really" said Gohan picking up his only child a black haired sweet girl named Gomyama who was worn out and had collapsed. "Did you see the way she taught Vegeta a lesson?! I knew he was going to try to take earth again his 3 kids and a wife didn't stop him at all," commented Crilian. "Only 3 and stronger than her dad she'll be a fighter one day" said Gohan looking down at the toddler girl in his arms that were cradling her like he'd never let go.  
Smicc: * shruggs* don't own DBZ probably never will  
2 years later  
"Twain?" said a 5 yr. Old Gomyama who had on gray sweat pants and lavender overcoat on over a plain white t-shirt with a purple belt around her waist "Train" corrected her instructor an elderly Piccolo. "I taught your father when his was about your age maybe a little older lets how much we can get done before those aliens come.  
4 months later  
"Gomyama! Noooooooo!"Shouted Gohan as his tiny daughter when down in heavy fire from the aliens. Gohan and Crilian hurriedly killed the remaining aliens before they could get to Gomyama. As they reached her Gohan knelt down beside her and picked her up, they saw that she was barely clinging to life with 2 dead aliens lying by her. "I'm putting a end to fighting for her. No fighting not now not ever. Hopefully she won't remember any of it" Gohan shouted to the skies as Crilian looked on worriedly at Gohan and his friends only child.  
10 years later At Capsule Corp  
Gohan has previously asked Crilian to give Gomyie a ride to Ayame's house  
"Crilian how nice to see you! It's been what nine years now?" said Bulma waving to Crilian from the lawn. "Crilian you didn't tell me you had a daughter and look how pretty she is," said Bulma as they got out of the car. "Bulma?! Good to see you too…oh, this isn't my daughter she's Gohan and Lime's daughter." Said Crilian "Hi I'm Gomyama, Ayame's friend, it's very nice to finally meet you Bulma I've heard so much about you" said Gomyama smiling sweetly. "Hi Trunks, Ruki! Where's Ayame?" asked Gomyama waving at Ayame's 19 year old brother Trunks and 9 year old Sister Ruki. "Oh, she's inside," said Ruki " you can go on in and get her if you like" finished Ruki. Without a further word she was inside and had already run into someone. "Watch where your goin' kid" said the tall black haired person she had run into. "Sorry sir" said Gomyama standing up and looking eye to eye with someone she hadn't seen since she was three. She knew that she had seen him somewhere before but she couldn't figure out where. "Sit" the man commanded. " Are you Gohan's child?" asked the man. "Yes sir" replied Gomyama sitting down. "Then you are no doubt Sayian," said the man. "Sayian?" said Gomyama repeating the foreign word. "Who are you anyways?" asked Gomyama. "Vegeta" said Vegeta. "Vegeta! I know that name…blame it all on that amnesia I had when I was five…I bet I met you before I was five!" said Gomyama. "You are a Sayian!" said Vegeta standing up looking angrily at Gomyama. "Can't you tell?! Your father's hair, my Hair, your Grandfather's hair! Can you see were all Sayian!" said Vegeta losing his patience and starting to yell. "You're a waste of Sayian blood all your line is your dad your father and you are all a waste of SAYIAN BLOOD!" yelled Vegeta. "What did you say!" said Gomyama angrily standing up. "I said that you're a waste of Sayian blood! Your dad your Grandfather and you are all a waste of SAYIAN BLOOD!" repeated Vegeta "Insult me that's fine! Dad! Poppy! That's not okay!" said Gomyama getting angry and angrier than ever before that she could remember in her life. "Gomyie, Dad?!" said Ayame coming down the stairs to see her best friend and Father glaring at each other. Ayame when running from the house to her mother yelling "MOM! Something's wrong!"  
"WASTE OF SAYIAN BLOOD ALL OF YOU!" shouted Vegeta. "THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" said Gomyama powering up without even knowing it.  
"Mom! Something's really wrong!" shouted Ayame as she flew into her mothers arm's as she did Crilian and Trunks head's whirled away from Bulma, Ruki and Ayame to the house. "Honey does this have anything to do with your Father?" asked Bulma urgently but soothingly. "Yes"-said Ayame looking into her mother's eyes. "There's two!" said Trunks "I haven't felt the second one that we felt for eight years…" said Crilian racking his brain for the answer. "GOMYAMA!" Shouted Crilian and Trunks in unison turning to face each other. Ayame nodded. "That's not a good mix!" said Crilian running to find Gomyama and Vegeta. "Oh yeah, Crilian's right when Gomyama was three she mutilated Dad!" said Trunks running to find Crilian, Vegeta, and Gomyama. "What! Gomyama get's angry but she wouldn't even hurt a fly!" said Ayame worriedly. "She's a Sayian hun. They're unpredictable." Said Bulma pulling Ayame closer to her as she tried to get away to help Gomyama and her Dad. "Dad!" shouted Trunks putting himself between Gomyama and Vegeta. "Gomyie!" shouted Crilian trying to pull her away from Vegeta but she wouldn't budge. Gomyama's power kept rising. "Dad what did you say to her!" yelled Trunks. "Nothing that would mean anything to her because she doesn't even know what a Sayian is" said Vegeta huffily. "I may not know what a Sayian is but I know when my family is being insulted." shouted Gomyama waving her fist at Vegeta. "Being a Sayian isn't a bad thing." Said Trunks. "He said Dad, Poppy and I were a waste of Sayian blood!" shouted Gomyama once again struggling to get at Vegeta. "Gomyie please don't kill my dad!" shouted Ayame running between Trunks and Crilian who was now trying to push Gomyama away. "Gomyie come back home now we have to talk." Said a voice that only Gomyama heard. "Who said that?" asked Gomyama looking at everyone. "Oh no, don't pull a Gohan on me" said Crilian angrily. "I… I…I think it was Poppy" said Gomyama listening for the voice to come back. "Ayame I have to go home now, sorry for all the trouble I've caused (Why?) 'Cause Poppy told me too." Said Gomyama slightly confused  



End file.
